Temptation And Perfection
by C4LM-B3F0R3-TH3-ST0RM
Summary: They're just a vegetarian coven of five, living peacefully in the small New York town of Pineville. When the oldest teen finds his singer, will he bow into temptation and ruin it for the rest of them? [!Boy on Boy Love!] [OCxOC] [May be changed to 'M']


Mmm, hope you like this. I'd like to let you know a few things though. There is boy on boy love going on in here, maybe some limes and lemons eventually. If you don't like it, well, you can press that 'back' button on your browser. Next, the Khaiges are going to meet up with the Cullens and Hales sometime in the future. I think that's it, but I'm not sure... I'm a bit out of it, seeing as it's 6 in the morning...

* * *

Loud music ripped through the cold New York air, disturbing the groggy early morning stillness that covered the small town like a blanket. As far as Jeckster Khaige was concerned, Pineville needed a wake-up call. He was delivering it to them through a silver Corvette's sound system. They weren't _nearly _as lively as they should have been. Some of the kids were amusing, but the adults were pretty dry and boring. This kid lived for his family, few friends, and his new boyfriend. Ahhh, Corey. Corey was a very pretty boy, with a nice sense of humor, an affinity for tight clothes, and the most delicious smelling blood Jeck has ever had the fortune to smell.

Mmm, his blood. It was a crisp, clean scent, almost like fresh linen, but a little more... boyish. Jeckster longed to taste it, just once, but he'd never hurt Corey and risk turning the boy's life upside down. It's not like you can pass the searing pinpricks off as a love bite. Thankfully, he had been turned into a vampire long, long ago, and was able to exercise control over his urges. His little sister, however, was a different story...

Jeck pulled into a student parking space, and one other cars pulled in on the other side. The car was a black Mitsubishi Eclipse.

Jeck stepped out of his car, leaning against the door. They always got to school a smidge early to just chill out in the parking lot and watch the other students roll in. People watching was a hobby of theirs.

The Khaiges were a vampire coven of five. The youngest in apparent age was a little eleven year old girl named Annabelle. Surprising, for such a sweet, cute little girl to be one of the "damned". Yet, she was. Her actual age was seventy years. Annie was dying of tuberculosis in the hospital, when a man named Thomas took her. They were sure she was going to die, and they were also sure that he was a mortician, but he saved her by killing her, more or less. It broke Thomas' heart to see such a young girl dying of a terrible illness, so he added her to the then-small coven. Annabelle never really showed impressive control over her urge to drink blood, so Thomas teaches her himself in their home. Annie's ability is that of duplication. She can copy any ability of any vampire, but only one at a time.

The next "youngest" is Nicholas. He appears to be fourteen years old, when he's actually eighty-seven. The twenties were a rather fun time, though. With the prohibition and moonshine, and all that... His father had left when he was three years old, and his mother died of cancer when he was seven. That left him with his crazy, tough grandmother. She ran a speak easy, made moonshine, swore like a sailor, and smoked cigarettes. Fun, right? However, the deaths didn't stop there. When he was fourteen, his grandmother died, also of cancer. Having no other relatives, the police were considering a foster home. Nick couldn't take that, so he ran away. He became weak, tired, and started to teeter on th brink of death... Thomas found him. He was a pretty nice kid, a little skater boy with shaggy brown hair and yellow eyes. Pretty skinny, too, with slight _curves. _Naturally, for being a cute kid and a vampire, he's a ladies' man.

Next in line is Alexandrea. She looked to be sixteen, but in reality, she's fifty-three. This girl has the most tragic turning of them all. She was just a pretty, caring girl living in the fifties, a seemingly perfect time. But don't believe everything you see on TV, there was still crime. Unfortunately, Alex was kidnapped, raped, and then beaten almost to death. Yet, this.. this savior jumped in and rescued her... For being a rape victim, Alex is pretty upbeat and cheerful. She's pretty funny, too, and loves her brother Jeckster to bits. A real pretty 'scene' girl; she has a black scenester haircut, with multicolored streaks. She's pretty small and wiry.

Next, there's Jeckster. Jeckster seems to be seventeen, but he's actually ninety-four. Jeck remembers absolutely nothing of his human life, nor does he want to. It must have sucked, he concluded, otherwise Thomas wouldn't have turned him. The life of a vampire was great, and way better than being human. Jeck is a rebel, all around. He loves to be in charge. And... he has interesting hair. It's angled over his right eye, in a low swoop. The back gets spiked out all over in seeming disarray, but he carefully calculates it that way; protractors and weather vanes are involved. It's all black with a wide blond stripe down his bangs.

Lastly, there's this Thomas you keep hearing about. He's thirty-four with an actual age of 105. He's a VERY nice, caring man, which is evident. He'd give up his life for the four children he's taken to. Or fight for them, which is infinitely preferable to the former, to the children. They love their 'Father' a lot. Also, he's very pretty, just like any other vampire. Short, black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a killer smile... He gets advances every single day from women, both married and single.

Jeck sighed, laying his head against the silver metal of the hood of his car. Any real human would be extremely cold in the pre-Christmas weather, but he wasn't cold at all. Sure, he might have been cold to the touch, but his people are always like that. In an attempt to look normal and NOT crazy, Jeckster was wearing a red scarf, a black pea coat, and black [fingerless gloves. Underneath, he was decked out in a white 'Fall Out Boy' shirt, with multicolored doodles on it, blue skinny jeans, a black and green studded belt, plus the ole faded black hightop Converse.

"Oooh, there's Corey," Alexandrea giggled in her musical voice. Jeck smiled the biggest smile in the world, as Corey stepped out of his old, clanky car. They were really a cute couple, having spent three months together, they were kind of ... "No, YOU hang up". Corey closed the distance between himself and his lovely boyfriend. Corey was a pretty funny kid, if a bit quiet. He's flustered a tad easily, though, and Jeck just loved seeing the red fade into his cheeks. He was a gorgeous boy, with black angled bangs. The back, he would style into a bunch of different ways; up and forward, back and out, you name it. He was going to be a hair dresser when he grew up, so, naturally he had to be able to do his own.

"Jeck," Corey said with a smile on his snake bitten lips, spreading his legs to effectively get closer to the vampire. He wrapped both arms around Jeckster's neck, kissing him briefly. He said a quick greeting to Alex and Nick.

"Mmm... Corey..."

"Uhh, we're still here," Nick said with a slight laugh.

"Get out of here, freshman," Jeck laughed, placing his hands on the thin hips of his lover. Both Alex and Nick left, not wanting to stay for the little cuddle session that would surely follow. Corey nestled his head onto Jeck's shoulder, planting a kiss on his icy throat.

"You're cold, babe," he muttered, moving his right arm down to Jeck's back. Jeck slipped a thumb under Corey's shirt and rubbed the skin there absently.

"Aren't I always?" he laughed, with a slightly bitter edge that Corey detected, but didn't get. Jeck wished he could just tell Corey he was a vampire, and maybe even change him... Jeck loved this boy that much. His blood was constantly singing to him, calling to him, almost begging Jeck just to have a taste... That wasn't the only thing that was tempting him. Numerous times, he had seen the boy shirtless, his pants riding dangerously low on his hipbones. God, Corey was temptation personified.

Corey smirked, biting his skin gently. Jeckster twitched, pressing his thumb into Corey's skin a tad hard.

"You wanna... skip school?" he asked. Corey looked into Jeck's orangish eyes, smiling this suggestive smile. He nodded, and they got into Jeck's car. Was he really about to bow into temptation?

* * *

Mahaha. Bad Jeckster! Isn't that a fun name? Jeckster, Jecks, Jecky. Anyway, did you like it? If so, please review//favorite. XD If not, please just forget you masted a few minutes of your precious time. :'[


End file.
